Ghosts
Ghosts is a work-in-progress story by Night★Fury Warrior. It was initially created on the 25th of Spetember, 2015. It is a P.I.E. and Dragoncast Productions cross-over. First Section Preview Johnny Ghost’s POV: I woke up in yet another dimension. This time, I seemed to be in a town, at night, with fires and zombies surrounding me. “Oh great. I thought I just got out of the zombie wasteland,” I said to myself. But something was different about these zombies. While most of the ones I had faced so far had headcrabs, these didn’t. Instead they seemed to have fungi growing off of them. “Gross,” I was about to shoot one that was close, when I heard a roar. I looked up and saw what I guessed to be a zombified dragon. I decided that hiding might have been the best decision with zombie dragons. So I entered a house which, thankfully, was clear of undead. It was then that I heard two loud bangs, and saw two strange looking space ships plummeting towards the ground, burning up from the speed. They crashed and there was a massive explosion. All the zombies around my house started running towards the ships. “What the heck? What was that?” I wondered. Fortunately, there were no longer any zombies around me, so I made a break for it in the opposite direction. Although it didn’t take long to find more zombies. I shot one, and all the others started running towards me. “Dangit! That’s not good!” I was about to die from them when an ice shield formed around me. Next thing I knew I was flying over the town being held by a white dragon. The dragon set me down on a roof and landed. I pointed my rifle at it, because I still didn’t trust it. “It’s okay. Put the gun down,” it said. “How do I kn- hang on, HOW THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING?!” I asked. It was true that the dragon had spoken in pure human English, with a human female sounding voice. “I am a Dragonborn, which means I can transform between dragon and human,” she said, becoming a human. Now she looked like a teenage girl with short dark brown hair. She was wearing a casual tee-shirt and jeans. “Okay, but still, how do I know I can trust you?” I asked. She sighed. “My name is Savara Lalk, the eldest daughter of Shape Shifter Rebecca and Night Fury Chris, leaders of the Casters Network. I came here to find if there were any survivors of that crash,” she said. “Okay, so can you help me get back to my own dimension?” I asked. “I figured you weren’t from around here. Unfortunately, we haven’t had any dimension travel since The Author shut down The Guy’s portals. So unless he wants to help, I don’t think we can do much,” she said. Suddenly, a note appeared in front of us. She picked it up. “Can’t help him, he’s not from any of my realities. –The Author. Well, looks like we don’t have his help,” she said. “I will find a way out of this hell. I need to get back to Toast,” I said. “Toast? Is that the name of your friend, or do you just really want some toast?” she asked. “Johnny Toast, my childhood friend and my partner,” I said. “Okay. So just a really weird name. Oh, I almost forgot, what’s your name?” she asked. “I am Johnny Ghost, Paranormal Investigator Extraordinaire. I have been travelling through dimensions trying to return to my own, with no luck,” I said. “Hmm, perhaps dad can help you. Hop on,” she said, becoming a dragon again. I hesitated, but got on the white dragon-girl’s back. She took off and flew over the town, coming to a cave. She flew through and we came out over a forest. Category:Story Category:WIP